Untitled
by Krazy Katieness
Summary: I was bored and created this. Kagome is a new student and her and Nadeshiko make quick friends. later when she leaves, kagome meets Nagihiko. Both become good friends but later they discover love and Nagihiko's secret! Better than it sounds. PLZ READ! XD
1. Exchange student

Me: Hai! i saw only 2 fanfics with Nagi and kagome and i got this idea. i know! I have other stories but please bear with me!

()

Kagome kept a happy facial expression as everyone stared at her.

"Hello. my name is Kagome Higurashi-Taisho. I play the flute, violin, piano, guitar, drums, bass, castanets, saxaphone, viola, trumpet and many more. I love to sing, read, dance, draw, do sports and practice fighting and practice my place as a Preistess Guardian on Sunset Shrine. I dislike annoying people and gossipers, aswell as perverts. I hope you will treat me nice. If you do then I will treat you with the same kindness."

The whole class stared at the exchange student. Suddenly they all, excluding the guardians, squealed and yelled.

"KAWAI AND SEKUSHI!"

Kagome sweatdropped.

_"What the hell? I'm not Cute and sexy."_

"Ah," Nikaido said. " Well, Taishi-san, sit in the empty beside Miss Nadeshiko Fujisaki. Miss fujisaki, please raise your hand."

Kagome looked to see a girl with long indigo-purple hair and golden eyes raise her hand. She smiled and sat next to her. Soon, Nikaido began teaching his lesson.

"Hello, Fujisaki-san." Kagome greeted, holding out her hand with a smile. "i hope to be friends."

A small giggle was heard as a small chara floated around Kagome's head.

"Yay! Kaggy-chan is making friends!" He said, grinning. He had short white hair that reached his shoulders, bright blue eyes and a purple cresent moon on his forehead with marking on his cheeks. He wore exactly what Sesshomaru wears only it was black with red fluff. He grinned when he saw other charas.

"Hello, Taisho-san. as you know, I am Fujisaki Nadeshiko but just call me Nadeshiko." Nadeshiko took Kagome's hand and shook it, smiling back.

"i will if you call me Kagome."

Both giggled and turned their attention on Nikaido.

_At lunchtime the next week_

Kagome sat underneath a Sakura blossom tree, eating some rice balls and sushi, drinking some water. Suddenly her boy Chara, Inuyokai, piped up.

"Kagome-chan! Your red egg! It's close to hatching!"

Kagome gasped and opened her bag to reveal 6 other eggs. One was white with a red paw print on it, another was light blue with white and dark blue snowflakes, another was pink with a white fan(think of Kaguras fan), another was green with different coloured flowers blooming around it, another that was white with sparkles around it and the last one was red with burning flames on it and a cheer baton. Kagome picked up the one with flames and felt it shake.

"You're right, Inu(Inu is Inuyokai's nickname). Its warm." Kagome cradled the egg to her chest, feeling a motherly protection instinct take over.

"Kagome-chan!" Kagome looked up to see Nadeshiko and the guardians running to her. Quickly, she placed the egg back into her bag, closed it and Inu hid in the tree.

"N-Nadeshiko-chan!" Kagome smiled. "Hello!"

"Kagome, do you mind if we sit with you? You looked kind of lonely." Nadeshiko looked at Kagome. Kagome shook her head.

"I don't mind. I was getting kind of lonely."

The guardians sat around with Kagome and began to talk. Then, the bell rang and Kagome followed Nadeshiko to class.

"Hey, Kagome."

"Yeah?"

"I know we've just known eachother for a week but do you want to come round to mine for a sleepover tonight and tomorrow night?"

Kagom grinned.

"Of course! Oh, if you're parents are alright with it?"

"As long as yours are." Nadeshiko smiled back.

"Don't worry. I live with my nee-san. And he's always okay. He says i can make my own decisions. so, see you after school?2

Nadeshiko looked thoughtful.

"well, my house is a bit far away so I'll help you pack up."

Kagome grinned.

"Okay! lets go to class!"

()

ME: No flamers! review! bye!


	2. SLEEP OVER and you have a twin?

Me: Oh YEAH! I'm back! Also, i dont own inuyasha or Shugo Chara. I wish i owned Nagihiko. ENJOY! lso, you know kagome's regular house? This is the house i mean in the story thats hers. And yes, I created the image for the story. :3 I made it with the help of Pizap!

Kagome:(Gives cookies to reviewers, favoriters, followers, ECT) Your welcome. now, enjoy the new chapter.

()

"Ready to come round to my house, Nadeshiko-chan? Kagome asked the other Female(*bursts out laughing* Sorry! I couldn't resist to laugh). She nodded and both walked into the house.

"Konichiwa, Nee-san!" Katie yelled and Sesshomaru stood up.

"Imouto." Sesshomaru nodded. "How was school?"

"It was fine. Oh! Sessho-sama! This is my friend that I've told you about. Nadeshiko, this is my brother, Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru, as you know, this is Nadeshiko."

Nadeshiko bowed as Sesshomaru nodded once again.

"It's great to meet you." Nadeshiko said, smiling.

"Likewise, Fujisaki-san."

Kagome grinned.

"Well, Sessho-sama! we'll be up in my room getting ready for our sleepover. Later!" Kagome ran up the stairs. before Nadeshiko could follow, sesshomaru stopped her.

"I know you aren't a girl. I can sense it." Nadeshiko blinked. "Well, you are trustworthy. Don't you even THINK of hurting my little Imouto." Sesshomaru walked off. Nadeshiko looked to the male, who's back was turned, and smiled.

"Don't worry. I'll take great care of Kagome-chan." Nadesiko whispered and walked up the steps. Sesshomaru heard the sincere and promising in the Crossdressers voice and smiled.

_Inside kagome's room_

"Kagome-chan?" Nadeshiko didn't see anyone in the room so she sat on the bed, waiting for Kagome. Suddenly...

"GLOMPLE!"

"AAAAH!"

Nadeshiko screamed as Kagome tackled her onto the bed in a large, glomping hug. Nadeshiko's back was pressed against the bed while Kagome glomped her on top. Nadeshiko's face turned bright red.

"K-Kagome-chan..." Nadeshiko said, gulping slightly.

"Oh, c'mon, Nadeshiko-chan! No need to be shy! We're both girls!" Kagome got off of Nadeshiko and helped her up. She grabbed her purple bag and began to take her stuff. A skirt, tights, a t-shirt, a fleece, a nightie which would end up mid-thigh down, some underwear, her hairbrush, ect. She shut her bag with the help of Nadeshiko and both smiled.

"Lets go, Kagome!"

_at Nadeshiko's house_

"Hello! Welcome to our home!" Nadeshiko's mom said, along with her Grandmother.

"Thank you! its an honor to meet Nadeshiko's family!" Kagome bowed. She lifted herself up and sat on her legs with nadeshiko next to her.

"So, Nadeshiko told me you like to sing,correct?"

Kagome blushed.

"Y-yes but she's never heard me."

Nadeshiko's mom nodded.

"So, do you have any siblings?"

Kagome smiled.

"Oh yes! I have an older brother. Sesshomaru is his name. Problem is, he acts like his lifes all a horror." Kagome and Nadeshiko giggled.

"Nadeshiko has a twin brother." Nira(I'm giving Nadeshiko's mom a name since I don't know it) sipped her tea. Kagome perked up, looking at Nadeshiko.

"Really!? Show me what he looks like please!"

Nira held out a picture., He looked exactly like Nadeshiko only more male!(He is Nadeshiko! Nagihiko is Nadeshiko!).

"Wow. I have to say. He's quite good looking, Nadeshiko-chan." Kagome said. nadeshiko blushed.

"W-well, I'll tell him that one of my friends complimented him. His name is Nagihiko."

Kagome beamed.

"Cool! Hey, do you mind if you show me where the bath house is?" Kahome looked at Nadeshiko and the crossdresser nodded, leading Kagome with him to the destination. Soon they got there and nadeshiko turned to walk away.

"Hey. We're both girls! Why don't you join me, Nade-chan?"

"No. go ahead. I'm going to help my mom with dinner." And with that Nadeshiko walked off. Kagome walked in and removed her clothes then dipped into the warm water, blushing and sighing at the warmth. She sat in for a while and started to think of how kind and generous Nadeshiko was. Kagome smiled.

"Aaaah! This is warm, Kaggy-chan." Inu said and kagome smiled, picking up the flaming egg. suddenly, with a pop, the egg opened. A girl with bright orange hair up in a pony tail and golden eyes grinned. She wore a short red skirt and matching top and red high heeled boots. She held a pair of pom-poms and a baton was strapped on her back.

"Hello. I'm Kasai. i'm your cheerful would-be-self! I see the 5 others still have to hatch!" The new chara said happily. Kagome smiled.

"Nice to meet you Kasai but this is a akward moment. You hatched while I was in the bath."

All three began laughing. Both of Kagome's charas floated back into their eggs and slept in her bag. Kagome smiled, Happy she knows her newest Chara.

Soon she got out and dressed in her nightie which was blue and ended up halfway down her thigh. She then slipped on her silk kimono and walked throught to the room where Nadeshiko and Nira and Nadeshiko's mom would be.

"Ah! Hi, Nadeshiko-chan!" Kagome exclaimed, sitting next to said person. Nadeshiko smiled back.

"Hi, Kagome-chan." Nadeshiko said back, pouring the green tea in the four cups infront of them.

"Thank you, Fujisaki-san, for letting me come here." Kagome smiled at Nira, who smiled back(Wow. a lot of smiling).

"Oh, no need to thank me. It was our pleasure letting you come here." Nira replied, taking a sip of the tea. Kagome blinked.

"Arigato." She said, picking up her cup and placing her lips against the edge, taking a sip. Nadeshiko watched Kagome with a smile but inwardly frowning.

_ "I should tell her tomorrow. I will miss being with her in this side but its time for me to tell her."_

"Hey, Nadeshiko?" Nadeshiko blinked to see Kagome looking at her with concern. "Are you alright?"

"Y-yeah! Just drifted off to La La Land. Ehe." Kagome giggled. They finnished their tea quickly and Kagome turned to her friend.

"Well, lets hurry to bed. I feel kinda sleepy." Kagome let out a small yawn. Nadeshiko smiled. Aw! She was adorable when sleepy!

"Okay, Kagome-chan. Goodnight Okasan, O bāchan."

"Good night, Nadeshiko, kagome." Both replied and Kagome nodded.

"Good night to you too."

_In Nadeshiko's room_

"Your family is really kind. Too bad I've never met your brother. He seems nice." Kagome said while snuggling down under the covers. Nadeshiko smiled.

"He is. You'd like him." Kagome smiled. She yawned and turned in the covers.

"Good night, Nade-chan."

"Good night, Kagome-chan."

()

Me: NO FLAMERS! Review! Bye!


	3. Meeting Nagihiko and 'Nade at Europe'

Me:Hi Hi! NEW CHAPPIE IS UP! XD Enjoy! P.S! This is set at school. After school. Also, I forgot what yaya calls Nagi so...yeah. And sory for a short chappie but I got school and its so annoying!

()

_"I wonder why Nadeshiko told me she wont see me all day. Did I do something wrong?" _Kagome thought, frowning as she remembered what her friend had said.

_Flashback_

_"Kagome-chan?"_

_Kagome turned to see Nadeshiko._

_"Yes?" She asked Nadeshiko and said person hugged Kagome._

_"You wont see me all day today or for a while."_

_"What? Why!" Kagome exclaimed. Nadeshiko turned away._

_"Bye Kagome." She whispered and walked off._

_End of Flashback_

"Nadeshiko-chaaaan?" Kagome called, looking around the grounds.

"Hello, Kagome." Kagome turned around and looked up the Sakura Blossom tree to look at someone that looked exactly like Nadeshiko only with his hair down and it was a he and not a she.

"H-how do you know my-" she stopped, memory flashing back to Nadeshiko showing Kagome a picture. "A-are you...Nagihiko Fujisaki?" The boy chuckled and leaped from the tree to stand right infront of her.

"Yes, I am. You must be Kagome."

Kagome bowed.

"Y-yes! Pl-pleased to meet you!" Kagome stuttered. She heard another chuckle and felt a hand under her chin and push her up. Blue eyes met golden and Kagome's face turned bright red.

"Cute." He said and Kagome's face was burning! Her eyes kept looking into his gold ones and she saw a flash. In those eyes she saw kindness, like she saw in Nadeshiko's eyes.

"FWAAA! Kaggy-chan!" Kasai squealed, hearts in eyes. "So cute!" She grabbed a random camera and began taking random snapshots. Inuyokai just sat back calmly as Kasai took the photos. Nagihiko turned to them and then Kagome.

"So, you have charas?" He questioned, making Kagome blink.

"You can see them?" She asked then saw the aura of his two charas. She mentally face palmed.

"Yeah." He said, lifting up two eggs. "This one was Temari but she went back into her egg."

Kagome saw sadness appear in his eyes. Kagome didn't know why she did this but she couldn't help it. She gave him a great big hug. She heard him gasp quietly in suprise.

"I'm sorry about , hey. It's not goodbye forever, right?" Kagome whispered. She felt him nod and she smiled gently. "Besides," she pulled away. "You're other one will hatch soon, right?"

Nagihiko smiled.

"Well, actually he already hatched. This is Rhythm."

She gave Nagihiko another hug which he accepted by wrapping his arms around Kagome. Kasai squealed again and kept on taking pictures with her over-grown camera. Nagihiko breathed and whispered in Kagome's ears.

"Hey, kagome?"

Kagome shivered slightly as his breath ghosted over her ear.

"What is it?"

His head changed from her shoulder to ontop of her head.

"You know Nadeshiko? I am-"

"FWAAAAA! NAGI-CHII!" Came a squeal. Nagihiko removed his head from ontop of Kagome's and turned it to the right to see Yaya, Tadase, Amu and Rima standing there. He waved akwardly.

"Hi guys. What's up?" He said casually, as if he weren't being hugged.

"What's up? WHAT'S UP?" Yaya yelled. "YOU'RE HUGGING A GIRL!"

"So?" nagihiko questioned. Kagome looked at the guardians.

"Um, excuse me but, is there something wrong with us just having a normal hug? Is there something wrong with me?" She asked. Tadase shook his head.

"There's nothing wrong with you, Taisho-san." He said and Yaya grinned mischieviously.

"So, who's your girlfriend?" Yaya questioned and kagome and Nagihiko flushed.

"O-Oh! We're not together! You see, we just met him today!" Kagome nd Nagihiko both cried out, shaking their hands infront of themslves.

"Okay, so when will you two get together?" Yaya asked and Kagome fell to the ground anime style. "Oh c'mon! You two look cute together!" Yaya said. The other guardians nodded in agreement.

"If you guys don't mind, I was going to tell Kagome something." Nagihiko said, helping Kagome up. "As I was saying, Kagome, I-" He stopped. "I'm- I'm...Nadeshiko is..."

"Yes, Nagihiko?" Kagome questioned.

"I-N-never mind." Nagihiko turned away.

_"Why can't I tell her Nadeshiko is me?" _He thought. _"What is wrong with me?"_

"Is it really nothing? Okay!" Kagome exclaimed enthusiastically. "Lets get to your house then! I wonder where Nadeshiko is?"

"She is...uh..." Nagihiko turned to his guardian friends to see them motioning for him to tell her the truth about Nadeshiko(Amu knows about it so she's part of the motioning. She knows because he told her on the day she met him as his normal self. Yes, I changed it a bit). "Nadeshiko is...on a flight to Europe!"

The guardians fell to the floor anime style while sweatdropping. He lied to her.

"And...she didn't tell me?" Kagome asked.

"well...no because the flight was...early and she...had to go quickly?"

"Okay." kagome said. She grabbed Nagihiko's hand and began to drag him with her in the direction of Nagihiko's home. "Lets go!"

Soon they were out of earshot.

"Oh boy. He lied to Taisho-san. How's he gonna get out of this one?" Tadase wondered.

()

Me: NO FLAMERS PLZ!

Everyone: BYE!


	4. glomple Why was I gonna do this?

Me:YAY! okay! Well, we left off with Kagome and Nagihiko leaving the Guardians in their wake. lets just see how they both are doing. C:

Kagome: Oh, god save us! KK's(AKA Krazy Katieness) friend is here! AND HAS THE SAME NAME AS ONE OF THE ENEMIES FROM INUYASHA! yes, he's half Japanese. His name is-

?!/-?!: My name is Hakudoshi! :D

Hakudoshi(Inuyasha): *Twitches* Someone with the same name as me?

Me: MY FRIEND! XD *Glomps* Enjoy the chappie, y'all! also, Hakudoshi from Inuyasha, ur not supposed to be here!

Hakudoshi(Inuyasha): *Poofs away*

()

Nagihiko sighed as he stepped into Nadeshikos/his room to not find Kagome. He sat down on his bed and thought for a while, laying back with his eyes closed. He thought back to Kagome and him in Nadeshiko form first meeting.

_Flashback (In Nagihiko's POV)_

_"AAH!" Someone and I screamed, falling to the floor._

_"Itai!" I heard someone mumble. My eyes darted up to look into crystal blue eyes. As soon as I saw this girl, I thought she was actually pretty cute._

_"G-gomen!" She said. She had long, raven hair that fell past her shoulder blades, crystal blue eyes and wearing the school uniform only the skirt seemed a bit shorter than usual._

_"It's alright." I said and stood up, brushing off the dirt from my skirt then helped up the younger girl. she grabbed her books and I handed her her bag and she took off running. I smiled but then I mentally facepalmed. I didn't even know her name!_

_End of flashback_

Kagome walked into the room and couldn't help but kneel beside the bed that lay on the floor and stare at Nagihiko's soft, calm expression. Thinking he was asleep, Kagome's hand reached out and removed a strand of hair from his eyes and gently traced around his face. Nagihiko sighed as her soft, silky fingers glided across his face. His eyes slowly opened and he saw Kagome, who was staring at him. Her cheeks dusted pink. She removed her fingers which were at the side of his lips.

"Kagome-chan, what are you doing?" Nagihiko asked, immediately missing the warmth of her fingers.

"E-erm, W-well I th-thougt you were a-a-asleep so I decided to t-try and w-wake you up b-but you looked so peaceful and I...couldn't help myself..." Kagome trailed off with a blush. Nagihiko chuckled lightly, thinking how adorable she was when blushing.

"It's alright, Kagome." Kagome sat next to him on the bed.

"Hey, Nagihiko? I've done this to Nadeshiko before and I really miss her and you are both twins so do you mind if I could?" Kagome questioned. Nagihiko shook his head with a smile.

"Nope. I don't mind at all."

Rhythm floated up and watched along with Kasai and Inuyokai, staring at the two. Rhythm went over to Kasai and whispered in her ear

"I think they like each other."

"Yeah, I think so too, Rhythm." Kasai whispered, grinning madly. "Teehee! Mwahaha! GREAT! This is the best for teasing!"

"Well," Inuyokai stated. "It looks like Love at first sight has finally hit kagome. Even if she doesn't know it."

Kagome stood up, walked infront of Nagihiko and suddenly launched herself at him, yelling

"GLOMPLE!" Nagihiko fell back onto the bed, a blush staining his cheeks as Kagome clung to him tightly. The position was quite... different. Nagihiko's back was flat on the bed with Kagome above him, legs on each side of him and arms wrapped around his upper body.

"I miss Nadeshiko already." Kagome whispered. Nagihiko blinked and smiled gently, shutting his eyes as he wrapped his arms around the small female. Kagome leaned up and nuzzled his cheek. Nagihiko's cheeks still flushed red. He sat up and rearanged Kagome to be sitting in his lap with her arms still around him and his arms still around hers as she still nuzzled his cheek. "You remind me of her."

"Aw. How sweet." Nira said from the doorway as Kasai kept on taking pictures, Kasai even took pictures of their akward position. Both blushed, still in their position.

"U-um, i-it's not what it looks like! You see, I asked Nagihiko here if I could do something I did to Nadeshiko before and gave him one of my hugs and then I explained that I did that because I miss Nadeshiko and he reminds me of her." Nira looked at them both.

"Okay, then. so when can I expect you both being together?"

"WE AREN'T GETTING TOGETHER!" Both yelled.

"But, you both hold each other like a lover would to another. Trust me." Nira's back faced them but then her face turned towards them."You two are ment to be together." She walked out. Both teens looked at each other.

"Are we?" Kagome questioned.

"I don't know." Nagihiko said. Kagome's eyes darted from his eyes and to his lips. She blushed, looking at how soft, smooth and silky they look. She didn't even notice the blush staining Nagihiko's cheeks as his eyes looked at her lips. Soon, they were both leaning into each other, lips centimeters away until

"FWAAAA! KAGOME-CHAN/NAGIHIKO!" Both turned to see Rhythm and Kasai smiling and grinning at the pair.

"Nice, you two!" Rhythm complimented as Kasai nodded in agreement. Kagome got off of Nagihiko's lap, saying

"D-damara seru!(Shut up)" Nagihiko patted Kagome on the head.

"Calm down, Kagome." Kagome turned a bit red and moved away, sticking her tounge out at him while saying a small 'Nyeh'.

"Cute, little chibi." Nagihiko said. Kagome glared.

"I AM NOT LITTLE!"

"Oh c'mon, Kagome. You're only Rima's height only 1 inch shorter."

Kagome pouted, sticking out her tounge yet again.

"Okay! I'm a midget!" She said. "But I'm a STRONG midget!"

"Okay. Whatever you say, Kagome." Nagihiko ruffled her hair. Kagome grabbed his hand and grinned.

"I want to go see your Guardian friends!"

Nagihiko slapped his forehead.

"AH! I forgot! We have a meeting in 5 minutes!"

()

Me: Soz for the shortness but I have been buried in homework and my friend here is being awesome. Review! Byebye!


	5. Author's note

Hey, guys. this isn't an update. I wont be uptating in a while. I'm really depressed. My uncle died AND my Mum is going to Thailand for a while tomorrow to pay respects and i'm left behind. i just have a lot to take in now.

I am sorry.


End file.
